Bittersweet
by Riay Night
Summary: Ginny is dating Harry and feels on top of the world, until everything falls apart, and she has only one person to turn to: Draco. (This fic will be finished! R &R, thanks!)


Chapter One  
  
Wish cast into the sky  
  
I'm moving on  
  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
  
She knows I was wrong  
  
-All-American Rejects, Swing Swing  
  
"Ginny..." called her mother's voice. "Come downstairs and eat breakfast, you don't want to miss it, the train is leaving soon."  
  
Ginny groggily opened her eyes. Blurry images flitted across her line of vision, and she rubbed her eyes trying to get the sleep out of them.  
  
She stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom, where the sound of running water awakened her a bit more. She washed her face and put eye drops into her eyes and she was now fully awake.  
  
As the sleep left her eyes and her vision cleared, she looked into the mirror. She looked like Hell. She'd been up all night finishing summer homework and packing her trunk.  
  
In a little efforts to freshen herself up she brushed her hair and sprayed some strawberry scented body spray on herself.  
  
She made her way downstairs and her mother greeted her, "Morning, dear."  
  
Ginny looked at the table and noticed that they had had three new arrivals during the night.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry had all gone to stay at Hermione's house for a week. Ginny had been invited also, but she had declined. Hermione treated her as a friend and an equal, and they always talked about their problems together, but Ron was too protective over her and Harry treated her like a child.  
  
"Hi Ginny," said Hermione warmly.  
  
"Hey Gin," said Ron with his mouth stuffed.  
  
"Hi Ginny," said Harry.  
  
"Hey," she said, sitting down. Right after she sat down her mother placed a plate of about ten pancakes in front of her, and Ginny felt a slight wisp of anger go through her. Her mother was always trying to make everyone fat it seemed. She noticed Hermione hadn't really eaten most of them either.  
  
Her mother was always wasting food when it didn't need to be wasted. She spent so much damn money on food that no one ate when it could be better spent on something like new robes for Ginny or her brothers.  
  
Stupid, that's what it was. All those pancakes could have been some new robes for her, but no, she was stuck with her old ones from last year that were too tight and to short.  
  
She looked over at Harry's and Ron's plates to see what they had ate. They'd eaten more than Hermione but still were nowhere near to clearing the huge plate.  
  
She closed her eyes and let go of her anger, and instead looked at Harry who seemed oddly detached. He was rather distant and didn't talk much.  
  
Ginny didn't talk, just listened to snatches of the others conversations.  
  
Just as her dad was asking Ron eagerly if he had used the telephone, Ginny caught Harry staring at her.  
  
They both looked away, embarrassed. Ginny thought it had been very odd that he had been staring at her. She brushed it aside; and it wasn't like she'd have time to think about it anyway, as everyone was rushing around frantically doing last minute packing.  
  
Ginny and Hermione, they only ones who had enough presence of mind to fully pack ahead of time, got changed into muggle clothes and waited on the steps outside for everyone else.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was still thinking about Ginny, even though she'd long changed and was waiting outside.  
  
At breakfast that morning she hadn't been wearing what she usually wore when he'd seen her before on summer mornings.  
  
She'd been wearing a short, sexy, strap, low-cut nightgown that really showed how much she'd grown. It had been a pale light green that had really complemented her clear un-freckled skin that was so unlike Ron's.  
  
But no one had said anything or noticed at all, except for him. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, he assumed, now that she was fifteen.  
  
"Harry," came Ron's voice.  
  
"What?" he asked, turning around.  
  
"What in bloody hell has you so quiet this morning? You'd think someone died."  
  
But to Harry, it seemed as though someone had. The old Ginny had been replaced by a new sexier noticeable one. And after the rough breakup with Cho, he was single, and so was Ginny as she'd broken up with Dean over the summer.  
  
And he made up his mind he was going to have her.  
  
* *  
*  
  
They had all boarded the Hogwarts train when Ron and Hermione had to go off to prefect duties and Harry and Ginny were all alone in the car.  
  
Since they were already sitting next to each other, he didn't have to do much moving around, all he had to do was talk.  
  
"Ginny," he started.  
  
"Yes?" she said, looking at him.  
  
All of a sudden the train jerked to a stop and the power went out.  
  
"What was that?" asked Ginny, the edge of fear in her voice noticeable.  
  
"Never mind," said Harry, moving closer to her. "I just wanted to tell you- "  
  
He cut himself off and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
He expected her to do anything but what she did- Kiss back. His mouth met hers, gently, slowly at first then more aggressively and passionately all the emotion they'd ever held for each other that they didn't know about, all the heat and desire was coming out right now.  
  
Harry pulled away, just for a second to ask his question. Their foreheads touching, breathing fast and shallow, he asked it.  
  
"Would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes," she breathed, and no sooner had she answered that he caught her lips with his own again.  
  
All of a sudden light from a wand caught them and they broke apart.  
  
"Well, well, well," came an amused voice. "What do we have here?"  
  
Harry lit his wand and put his arm around Ginny's waist.  
  
"You seem jealous Malfoy," commented Harry.  
  
"Not as much as you'd like to think Potter," answered a calm Draco. "Only knew it'd be a matter of time. I mean after you broke up with poor depressed distraught Cho, she'd be the only sane one left out of the girls that you would chose."  
  
Ginny faintly wondered why Draco wasn't insulting her, but then it came.  
  
"But then she must be insane to be making out with you in the dark. But that's probably why it's in the dark so she can't see your face-  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," growled Ginny. Draco glared at her then spoke again.  
  
"I'm supposed to pass on this message: Train crashed into a log on the tracks. It'll be running again shortly." He smirked, and then added, "Don't get too sweaty, we'll be at school in half an hour." He left, two other unfamiliar Slytherin boys trailing after him.  
  
"Guess he got a new gang, huh?" said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, he's so smug with himself, it's about time he realized being seen with those other two is an embarrassment."  
  
"Yeah," murmured Ginny, still thinking about how quickly it had all come, her being Harry's girlfriend after all these years of waiting, how she'd still dreamed about him in her 3rd and 4th year, but how she'd banished those dreams to the back of her mind, telling herself that her passion for him was over.  
  
Then the lights came back on. Ron and Hermione walked into the car.  
  
"Did someone get to you guys already?" asked Hermione. "The train crashed into-  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy told us," interrupted Harry.  
  
Just then the train jerked to a start. Within five minutes they were on their way again.  
  
"We need to go change guys," said Hermione. They all opened their trunks and took out their robes.  
  
"Hermione! Wait!" called Ginny.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Hermione, turning around.  
  
"Could you do a lengthening spell on my robes?" she asked hopefully. "They got kind of short."  
  
"Sure," said Hermione, and she preformed the spell.  
  
"Thanks," said Ginny, and rushed to the bathroom to change.  
  
After she got her robes on she saw that they were still too tight, but not so tight that they were bending school dress code. In fact, they looked really good on her.  
  
She let down her red hair from the ponytail it had been in and let it cascade down her shoulders then preformed a spell that transformed the ends (which were layered) into soft curls.  
  
She didn't know if it looked all right or not. She walked out of the bathroom. Harry seemed to think so.  
  
The train pulled to a stop. As she got out and boarded into the carriages, she thought, this is going to be a very good year.  
  
But was it?  
  
I hope you guys liked it! This is NOT going to be a Harry/Ginny fic, and a guarantee that it WILL be finished, not abandoned. I already have about six chapters posted on another site, and the first chapter's writing isn't really that good. Please no flamers, I definitely take constructive criticism, what kind of idiot would I be if I didn't? And PLEASE, if anyone knows how to get text in either BOLD or ITALICS, that would be great, just add it at the end of your review. And if you're reading, please do review, because that's what encourages me to write. 


End file.
